Crisif
Crisif is a noble Toa of Fire that used to work for the TSF. History Matoran As a Matoran, Crisif was sent to Karzahni to be "fixed" from his home island, which is unknown. None of his friends ever saw him again. They all thought he had either remained on Karzahni all his life or something had happened to him and he had perished. Little did they know that a TSF team had gone on a secret mission and recovered six Matoran without Karzahni knowing. The six Matoran were given Toa stones and were trained to the max to become lethal assets to the Special Forces. All six showed great potential, but Crisif was easily recognized as the best of them all and he stood out. He was chosen to be the leader of the new Toa team. Toa As a Toa, Crisif worked for the TSF and he was a hard worker. He was a brave and headstrong leader, but he was the least social of all six. His friends respected him and half the reason was probably because they knew he could kick their butts. He was sent on many missions and one of the leaders even considered on sending him to the OoMN. But the rest of the leaders as a whole decided on it and concluded that they needed Crisif with the TSF so that he could protect and serve. Toa Wrya Toa Crisif was part of a TSF team called the Toa Wrya. His team was an elite unit that completed the most difficult and dirtiest jobs. Toa Crisif was kicked from his team after he made deals with the enemy on one of his missions. He left, to his team's regret, for he had been a good leader to them. He went off on his own adventures as a renegade and made his own choices. Original Toa Karr A thousand years after he was exiled from the TSF he met up with five other Toa individually. They all became the best of friends and decided to create their own team. Of course, the team was named the Toa Karr. The original six members of the Toa Karr were: *Toa Crisif''-Fire'' *Toa Crasam''-Stone'' *Toa Jarko''-Air'' *Toa Brackon''-Earth'' *Toa Sikil''-Ice'' *Toa Kiram''-Water'' These six heroes were the only existing members of the Toa Karr for only a while. New Toa Karr The original Toa Karr were soon joined by two new members. The new members were: *Toa Gelaka''-Fire'' *Toa Risam''-Fire'' Apparently the team was full of heat. Personality and Traits Crisif was always a wise Toa of Fire, even in his beginning days after his transformation. He was a noble warrior and a responsible flame-wielder. The other Toa he knew always looked up to him and they knew they could trust him with any secret or could call upon him for help or advice. Equipment Weapons: Crisif carried many varying weapons. He was master of the blade, blaster, launcher, and everything except for shields. He thought shields were a waste of space. Mask: Crisif wears the Kanohi Huna, the Great Mask of Concealment. Trivia *Crisif was created by xhuxXS17 *Crisif is xhuxXS17's self MOC Appearances *Desperate Measures *Death and Darkness *The Call Upon Legend Category:ToaBionicle